Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow
Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow is the sixth Live Event in The Sims FreePlay during the Holiday Update 2017. Like previous events, it unlocks new salon-themed items. It lasts for 10 days. When the timer for the 10 days ends, there will be a 3 day period afterwards to purchase any of the remaining prizes. You will not be able to collect anymore arts and crafts resources or constructor coins. '''Once the timer for that period ends, the resources will convert into Simoleons. Tutorial The tutorial is the same for all Live/Community Events. *Place a craft station *Craft candles *Restock a station *Buy the first prize *Use the spin flower *Check personal progress *Check daily goals *Collect bonuses *Continue collecting items Notes: *the goal for restocking lasts 10 seconds. When a station requires restocking during the event, it will take 2 hours 30 minutes. *the 'buy the x pack' (shown below in the image 'Buy the flower power pack') goal will change according to the specific event. Place a crafting station.png Make some arts and crafts items.png Craft candles.png|Craft candles Restock a crafting station.png Buy the flower power pack.png Use a coin flower patch.png Check the daily goals.png Collect bonuses.png Continue collecting items.png Coin flower patch The coin flower patch (shown right) is used to earn Constructor Coins. Constructor coins (CC for short) are the fifth required resource alongside the craft resources to progress along the bar and earn the prizes. During the tutorial (shown above) the first spin from the patch is free; after that you can either spend 450 candles or 25 SPs to earn constructor coins. Each Live/Community Event has the same garden patch, except it changes colour and uses a different resource (for example, in the Prince and the Pocket Sized Princess event, the patch was purple and required 450 daisies to use). Craft stations There are four different craft stations, each with different amounts but the same times. You use these to progress through the Personal Progress bar to unlock and purchase prizes. Candle Station - maximum of four Costs: 1st - free 2nd - S2,000 3rd - S4,000 4th - S10,000 *Make 250 Candles - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 360 Candles - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 455 Candles - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 510 Candles - 8 hours 30 minutes Pottery Station - maximum of four Costs: 1st - S5,000 2nd - S7,500 3rd - S10,000 4th - S15,000 *Make 375 Pottery - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 540 Pottery - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 680 Pottery - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 765 Pottery - 8 hours 30 minutes Jewelry Station - maximum of three Costs: 1st - S7,500 2nd - S15,000 3rd - S20,000 *Make 565 Jewelry - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 810 Jewelry - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 1025 Jewelry - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 1150 Jewelry - 8 hours 30 minutes Glassware Station - maximum of two Costs: 1st - S15,000 2nd - S25,000 *Make 620 Glass - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 890 Glass - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 1125 Glass - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 1260 Glass 8 hours 30 minutes Prizes These are the prizes that can be earned throughout the event. Majority of these items can be used by female and male Adult Sims. The new hairstyles can be found in the wardrobe in the 'Hair' tab. You must meet the requirements in order to purchase each item (shown under each item below). The first one of each item is free, after that they cost either LPs, SPs or Simoleons. '''Fancy Foliage *Pack of 3 plants **Requires 50 Candles for purchase Waiting Room Wonderland *Wall Prints & Magazine Racks **Requires 750 Candles and 5 CC *Coat Racks & Mirrors **Requires 2,300 Candles and 10 CC Decorations and Shelves *Side Tables & Decorations **Requires 6,100 Candles, 3,300 Pottery and 35 CC *Product Shelves **Requires 9,100 Candles, 5,000 Pottery and 50 CC Dangerous Curls and the 'Frohawk' *Female Short Curls Hairstyle **Requires 7,445 Pottery, 7,850 Jewelry and 80 CC *Male 'Frohawk' Hairstyle **Requires 10,000 Pottery, 10,500 Jewlry and 105 CC Welcome Reception *Angled Corner Seats **Requires 12,500 Pottery, 13,000 Jewelry, 13,000 Glass and 130 CC *Reception Desks **Requires 13,000 Pottery, 14,000 Jewelry, 14,000 Glass and 140 CC Hair and Wash *Male & Female Hair **Requires 14,000 Pottery, 15,000 Jewelry, 15,000 Glass and 145 CC *Hairwashing Stations & Hair **Requires 15,500 Pottery, 16,500 Jewlry, 16,500 Glass and 165 CC Making the Cut *Includes two more hairstyles for Adult Sims, Barber chairs and haircut chairs **Requires you to purchase all the above prizes, then you can 'claim' this prize for free. 20180101_151552_kindlephoto-4005458.jpg|Fancy foliage 20180101_151603_kindlephoto-4042293.jpg|Coat racks & mirrors 20180104_143615_kindlephoto-6380039.jpg|Wall prints & magazine racks 20180104_143838_kindlephoto-6361310.jpg|Side tables & decorations 20180104_143748_kindlephoto-6318515.jpg|Angled seats Screenshot_2018-06-07-12-12-19_kindlephoto-5524289.png|Reception desks 20180104_143755_kindlephoto-6343205.jpg|Hair washing stations 20180105_080458_kindlephoto-2307500.jpg|Female hair Screenshot_2018-06-07-12-12-13_kindlephoto-5496048.png|Salon chairs and barber chairs. Category:Live Events Category:2017 events Category:2018 events Category:Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow Update